Rocked My World
by 21angle
Summary: "Changed my world." Bree said. "I rocked your world." Anyone ever wondered what went down between Bree and Damon. Here's what I imagined their first encounter to be like. One Shot.


_**Rocked My World**_

Bree sighed as she walked into the café on campus after a long day. She'd gotten a C on a test that she worked really hard for; she was pretty confident that the professor had it out for her or something. She was only a freshman and would turn 19 in the summer. It was now late October and the weather was getting slightly colder; though not much as she was in Georgia where the seasons hardly ever changed. Her father owned a quaint little bar that she hoped would be hers one day; of course though she still wanted a college degree to fall back on just in case. She was an amazing looking young lady. Creamy mocha brown skin, bright curious chocolate brown eyes, she was thin but made up for it with her womanly curves in all the right places. Her tummy was thin as was her fierce face. She had the perfect wide hips that were very sexy to the men around her. Her breasts were never on show as it was rude for a young lady to scandalize herself; well that was how she was raised. The year was 1997 and she had been in college for a few months. She wanted a simple degree that could get her a stable job that paid more than minimal wage if necessary. Though Bree was very, very special. She stood out from all the other girls around her because she had a secret. She was a witch. No she didn't have a pointy chin, un-flattering facial qualities, nor a broom, pointed hat, or a gross little boil on her nose. She was dying to share her secret with someone; her mother whom she'd gotten her powers from was an older woman. Although she educated her daughter in how to use her powers and all of the supernatural; she chose not to use her own magic. She despised being a witch and never used her powers unless necessary. She could never talk to her about what she was feeling about her new fond powers as her mother didn't even approve of her own let alone her daughters. To say that Bree was slightly troubled was a bit of an understatement she felt her head would explode if she didn't get the help she needed; and quickly. She desperately wanted someone to talk to, someone who understood. She'd talk to anyone who would just listen without calling her crazy or running around the campus screaming 'Witch!'

The young witch ordered a mocha coffee with cream, hazel and sugar; just the way she liked it. She sat at the bar stool and thought to herself as she waited for the warm beverage to be finished. She sat for a minute before her coffee was delivered; they'd even added whip cream elegantly to the top. She smiled and the bartender who worked both alcoholic drinks and the espresso machine; and gave him a 5 dollar bill. "Keep the change" She muttered before taking a sip and closing her eyes in satisfaction. As the hazel hit her tongue she couldn't help the soft moan that left her lips. "Good, huh?" A seductive voice asked from behind her.

The raven haired vampire sat down on the stool next to her as he thought she'd be a good lay and bite for the night. He thought her body looked exquisite by the look of the outline in her tight fitting jeans and loose sweater along with her black ankle boots. Bree ran a hair through her curly hair before turning to him with a smile before replying, "Mmm." with a nod.

Damon studied her casually before holding out his hand to her "I'm Damon." She looked at his hand for a moment before placing her delicate one in his "Bree." She answered with an unsure smile. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as her placed a small kiss to it. "A pleasure to meet you, Bree." He smirked as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth.

* * *

They talked for hours and Damon ended up actually liking the little freshman, she had spunk and wasn't a push over like most girls he fucked. He decided he may stick around this one for a little while; he needed to do something to occupy his time while he waited to find a witch to help open the tomb.

"You wanna get out of here, Bree? You and I both know you're desperate to have some much needed fun." Damon smirked at her as she downed a shot. They had stopped drinking coffee about half an hour ago as it was around 11:00 PM.

Bree was no virgin, but she wasn't experienced by chance either. But she knew he'd most likely be the best she'd ever have and she'd be incredibly stupid to turn him down. She chewed softly on her plump bottom lip before looking up at him from beneath her thick lashes. "Ok." She whispered.

He smiled at her; he knew she was truly a beautiful innocent young girl that was trying to find her place in life. He didn't want to take advantage of her but he wanted to show her what exactly real passion was so she would know and wouldn't end up with some childish prick. "Don't be shy sweetheart; you know I won't hurt you." Damon whispered in her before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the coffee shop quickly.

Once they arrived at the little house Damon had purchased a few miles away from the college, they wasted no time in ripping each other's cloths off. He'd made sure it was secluded, Damon Salvatore didn't do neighbors; plus…he loved when the girls screamed his name. And he sure as hell didn't need some stupid nosy neighbors ruining that for him.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed lightly enjoying the small moan that left her throat as they passionately kissed; he couldn't wait to ravish her into the next century. He loved the way her warm body pressed up against him in a tight embrace; speaking of tight, he couldn't wait to see how tight her little pussy was.

Bree surprised both him and herself by grabbing hold of his dark button down and ripping it sending the buttons across the marble floor with light tapping noises as they fell. Damon groaned lightly at the moved before pulling her closer as their tongues dueled for dominance, he hoisted her right leg around his hip and she quickly got the message and brought her other leg around his other hip wrapping her legs around his back side. She threaded her nimble fingers through his shadowy black hair and tugged at it slightly enjoying his animalistic growl. She ran her fingers around his tender scalp enjoying the way his soft locks massaged her fingers snugly. Damon placed hot kissed on the side of her neck, he could feel her delicious blood rushing to the surface; it drove him fucking insane.

He slammed her against the wall reveling in her surprised yelp of pain. He kissed her cheek softly in apology for the brief pain before bringing her lips back to his own. He ran his tongue against the seam of her lips coaxing her to open her mouth for him to bring his hot tongue to do a full exception of her own. Damon squeezed her ass roughly trying to coax the animal he knew was there, to come out and play. He could tell she wouldn't want a making love experience she'd want to be well and truly fucked. He just needed her inner wild cat come out to the surface long enough for her to get the chance.

She groaned deep in her throat at the move before breaking the kiss and bringing her attention to his neck; Damon carried them to the bedroom quickly wanting to get her naked as soon as possible. He sucked at her pulse point wanting her blood to rise to the surface.

Their cloths went flying throughout the room in heaps; they were quite anxious to get to it. Once he'd gotten her bare he looked her over properly. He was in awe at her flawless mocha brown skin that was blemish free. Her breasts were just a tad bigger than a handful for which Damon was grateful; he didn't like small tits nor did he enjoy huge ones slapping him in the face. Her stomach was taught and beautiful and he enjoyed running his hands up and down the smooth surface. Her thighs were…perfection; not to small where it looked as if she never ate but not to big either, they were shaped and womanly in the perfect way. Her legs were shaven and smooth and went on for miles. She had sexy curved hips that swayed when she walked, without her even trying. Her intimate area was shaven bare except for a small patch of hair by the lips. Damon thought her body was one of the best he'd seen; and the Lord knew he'd bedded and seen thousands, hell millions.

Bree thought Damon was the best looking man alive; he honestly looked like a Greek God. He had a strong sculpted jaw that shaped his face and beautiful crystal blue orbs that she could stare into forever. His shoulders were just the right size; broad and manly but not so huge that he looked like that misunderstood creature from the Disney movies. What was his name, Hunchback right? Anyway not the point, the man was muscular. From his sexy bulging biceps, to his lick-able pecks that she found very hard to resist; not that she wanted to that is. She had the urge to play with his flat male nipples; which excited and shocked her to say the least. He had firm pectorals and drool able abs worth writing a novel about. She was sure that his abs were so hot that if she cracked a few eggs added some cheese, and bacon bits that he'd make an exceptional omelet! Bree admired his strong thigh muscles and from what she could see over his shoulder his ass was tight and firm and oh so cute! It was lilly white and had a little star shaped birthmark right in the space between his right cheek and his hip bones. Speaking of hip bones; his dipped low creating a sexy V that she would imagine would look amazing with low-rider jeans. Finally Bree forced herself to look at his package and once she did she was positive that her eyes had popped out of her head.

Damon chuckled at the face she made once she finally saw how big he was. Damon wasn't shocked he knew from the time he was 14 that he was well endowed not to mention he only grew when he was aroused. Bree gawked at the fact that his hard cock was well over what she was used to and wasn't sure if he'd fit inside her. He was a good 12 inches in length and 4 in girth; he truly was a monster in that sense. "There is _no_ way in hell that, that yard stick is going anywhere near my pussy." She shrieked lowly causing him to laugh loudly.

Damon smirked at her and leaned down capturing her swollen lips in a chaste kiss before murmuring a seductive reply,"Don't worry about that sweetheart; you'll be well prepared I promise."

She looked at him skeptically but nodded none the less. Damon kissed her lightly on the lips before kissing down her cheek, down her neck and collar bone until he'd reached her tummy. His kisses were slow and sensual; she felt as if her skin was on fire. Bree moaned as he began to lap at her womanly thighs, nipping at them slightly partially biting down. He hitched her toned legs over his broad shoulders effortlessly and began to nip at the junction of her thighs, getting closer and closer to her awaiting heat. He locked eyes with her as he ran his tongue in one slow lick across her woman hood; from her moist opening to her quivering clit. He groaned at the taste of her flowing juices, it was some of the sweetest honey he'd ever tasted. Damon teased her for a little longer enjoying the whines and curses coming from the beauty above him; he knew she was yearning for release but he had to get her as wet as possible before impaling her with his monstrous dick. He knew he could split her in half if he wasn't careful, and he definitely didn't want to break his new toy…

* * *

Eventually he slowly entered her with two fingers and moved them in a scissor like motion trying to stretch her out to accompany his member. He ran his tongue quickly across her folds so she'd cum quickly as he was beginning to throb and wanted to be inside of her as quickly as possible. He soon added a third dinner as Bree screamed out at the intrusion. Her walls fluttered to adjust to the familiar feeling; though she'd only slept with 3 guys and all 3 were selfish lovers with 5 inch dicks. So to say she appreciated the attention was an understatement.

Bree's thighs clenched around his neck, though he didn't mind; as she called out his name in ecstasy finally reaching her well awaited climax. He continued to modestly lick her running out the tremors for her. Once she recovered he kissed back up her body until he met her lips. The innocent kiss quickly turned anything but when their tongue's clashed. Bree felt naughty as she could taste herself on his lips; though she didn't mind it tasted…sweet.

He looked down at her and placed a sweet kiss on her nose and she cracked a smile at the affectionate gesture as did he. Damon held her gaze as he reached between their quivering bodies's and grabbed his larger than life member and slowly pushed just the tip into her. Bree moaned loudly at the move as her walls clenched and unclenched around him. She hissed as he began to push farther into her body; he was basically ripping her apart…or so it felt like. He placed sweet kisses on her forehead and cheek trying to soothe her pain and calm her ragged breaths of pain. "It's alright sweetheart, just breath and it'll turn to pure pleasure soon, I promise." Damon soothed encouragingly. He didn't want to hurt her so he was gonna make damn sure she felt as little pain possible during their tryst. Bree murmured something in-intelligible before slowly moving her hips trying to get him to move as he was pushed into her a little over half way but not actually moving.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good." Damon whispered seductively in her ear before taking her lobe in his mouth and sucking. Bree moaned and he took that as a sign and slowly began to move his swollen length inside of her letting her get used to the feel of him invading her quivering walls. After a minute or so of slowly moving he began to gradually pick up his pace and soon he was fucking her so hard that his balls were slapping against her ass. Damon pounded into Bree and she gladly took it, "Fuck, you take it like a trooper." Damon smirked. Bree giggled lightly before matching his smirk and grabbing his shoulders and pushing him with all her strength and he let her. He rested on his hind legs with a raised eye brow wondering what she was doing. Noticing Damon's questioning look she smirked pecked his cheek before setting herself on her knees; she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder biting her lip seductively "I wanna really feel it, fuck me solider." She said in a sexy tone. Damon happily obliged and was quickly behind her shoving himself inside of her; she moaned loudly at that before pushing her hips to his as invitation to 'do his worse'. "Do you have anything against, real rough sex?" Damon asked as he fucked her hard, kissing her neck sinfully placing love bites across the skin laving the stings with his tongue. "Well I don't do anything that requires a safe word and no bondage; but other than that I should be game." She informed him in a breathy voice pushing her hips to meet his thrust. Damon smirked at that and instead of replying he took her left ass cheek in his hand and massaged it. Just when she just thought he was playing with her he sent a hard slap to her ass that echoed around the room. She hissed at the initial sting but didn't protest as he began to slap her ass repeatedly as he fucked her; leaving her cheeks rosy red and incredibly tender.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked slightly as he could feel both of their releases coming quick after all the foreplay. He began to tap a bit into his vampire speed, though she didn't know that. Damon felt his fangs come out, black veins surrounding his face as he smelt her sweet blood tainted with arousal. Just as they reached the peak of their climax and began to come did he sink his fangs into her which alarmed her instantly; though she was too far gone to use her powers. Once they came he fell to her side and gathered her in his arms pulling her to his chest and placing a kiss in her sweaty, damp nest of curls that were a mess on top of her head. "You're a vampire." Bree stated calmly, he didn't think he'd hurt her after all the tenderness he'd shown her. "I am, Bree. You don't sound scared." He pointed out. "It's because I'm not." Damon perked up at that and looked down at the beauty in his arms, "And why not, sexy?" Bree smiled at him, "Because I'm a witch."

And that was the start of the short journey that was their 'relationship'. Bree fell deep and madly in love with him in no time; Damon simply enjoyed her company not to mention her body. And he needed her to help him with the tomb, there had to be _some_ possible way to free Katherine earlier. Little did she know he was a walk away Joe...

* * *

**Be good and review- Badboysarebest. You should follow O'Wise One, she tells the truth. Oh and check out my Andie/Damon fic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
